Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to respiratory humidification systems and methods. In particular, the present invention relates to a respiratory humidifier that is capable of electronic communication with other system components, systems including such a humidifier and related methods.
Description of the Related Art
Under certain circumstances it is necessary or desirable to provide a humidified breathing gas to a patient. In such cases, a respiratory humidifier can be used to provide humidified breathing gas to the patient through a breathing circuit and patient interface. In some arrangements, the system provides respiratory assistance to the patient. Accordingly, such a system can include a flow generator, such as a ventilator, to provide a flow of breathing gas to the patient, often at a constant or variable positive pressure. In existing systems, the flow generator, humidifier and other components of the system each typically includes its own sensors and, for some components, a user interface. Generally, each component is set-up independently from the other components and operates its control processes utilizing information collected from its own sensors. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to at least provide the public with a useful choice.